


my mother's fury (makes mine seem nothing)

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: It was enough to know that her mother would always fight for her.
Relationships: Arianne Martell & Mellario of Norvos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	my mother's fury (makes mine seem nothing)

I.

She had been in class for all of five minutes when Miss Unella pursued her lips and told Arianne to take herself to the principal’s office.

“Why?” Arianne was perplexed. She hadn’t been doing anything- well how could she anyway, when Miss Unella’s class had barely started? Arianne had come prepared with last weekend’s homework, as well. Having the Faith of the Seven for first period was hardly the most riveting way to begin Tuesday morning – which in Arianne’s mind, already held the dishonour of being the most unfortunate day of the week. Although others might have considered Mondays to have that spot, Arianne had always liked the feeling of promise that a new week could bring, and it was also the same day in which Aunt Elia and her cousins Rhaenys and Aegon came over for dinner. Wednesdays were “hump day” – the point in which the week was almost halfway over, and before you knew it was Thursday and Friday. In contrast, Tuesday was dull and drab.

There was nothing special about Tuesdays.

But despite all of this, Arianne was a good student who always did her homework. But apparently, that was not sufficient enough for Miss Unella.

“It’s your jumper. Or lack thereof.” “Oh.” Arianne felt relieved. Now she understood- one of the uniform rules at Naerys Academy was that students were expected to wear their school jumpers during the first term. It existed with other rules such as wearing their blazer to and from school if you were walking or taking public transport- because you were _“the face of Naerys.”_ Arianne wasn’t wearing hers- her brother Trystane had smeared jam all over it this morning. As cleaning it in time was out of the question, Arianne’s mother had no choice but to write her a note explaining the situation which Arianne had given to her homeroom teacher. “No, it’s fine. I already gave a note to Mrs Lynora explaining things.”

“Be that as it may. I cannot allow you to stay in my class, my dear.” Arianne always hated when people called you dear. They were always bound to say the most condensing drivel. And her teacher did not disappoint.

“I’m afraid that because of your body type, you need to be wearing the required uniform.”

 _“My body type?”_ Arianne gritted her teeth. _So, this is what it was about._ “Yes, my dear. I’m afraid that without your jumper- well, it would be distracting to the boys.” Miss Unella paused, then continued. “Furthermore, drawing attention to yourself in such a way violates the values of modesty that we are trying to instil in you.”

 _How dare she!_ Arianne wanted to cry, but her classmates were all staring at her. Some in sympathy, others in amusement that was the inevitable result of teenage cruelty; but all would likely be telling their friends later on of this incident, and therefore she, Arianne would control how it was told. “Well to be perfectly honest, you haven’t proven yourself to be a very good teacher in the time you’ve been with us.” Miss Unella was in fact new- covering for Mrs Fossoway, who had left to go on maternity leave. “So, I doubt the boys would learn anything of note, even if they weren’t supposedly distracted.”

At this, the entire class erupted into appreciative sniggers, and Miss Unella’s face reddened. Good, Arianne thought spitefully. Let her know what it was like to be shamed publicly, like that. “Miss Martell, do I have to ask you again to leave?” “No, you don’t.” Arianne had risen from her seat, scooping up her books into her arms. “Because I rather not be in the same room as you, if I can help it.”

She slammed the door on the way out.

II.

“Well Arianne, what seems to be the problem here?” Principal Waynwood’s voice was kind but firm. Arianne knew she had to control herself here- but it was almost impossible; the injustice of it all-consuming her. “The only problem is that Miss Unella didn’t think my excuse for not wearing a jumper was sufficient,” Arianne explained the situation to Principal Waynwood, from her brother’s accident to the confrontation with Miss Unella. “Apparently, my body type means I cannot get away with wearing certain things- otherwise I’d be distracting the boys from learning.”

She hated that she was having to say these words, to this woman. She hated how degraded she felt. And most of all, she hated Miss Unella for being the cause of it all.

“I see.” Principal Waynwood sighed. “Miss Unella obviously did not handle things in the best manner that she could have. Because of that, I will be having a talk with her. However, Arianne, your rudeness was still unacceptable.”

“What about the way she was rude to me?” Arianne raged. Why did it feel like everyone was against her? Principal Waynwood put her hand up. “That’s enough, Arianne. I understand, but rudeness is not the way we communicate our feelings.” Arianne wanted to scream. “As the bell for the second period is about to ring, you may remain here until it does. In the meantime, I will write a note that you can use in case this uh, situation pops up again.’

When the bell rang, Arianne left the office, clutching the note. The last place she wanted to be was school. A small part of her had hoped that going to Principal Waynwood’s office would make her feel better. How completely, incredibly, brutally wrong she was.

III.

What did make Arianne feel better was the outrage of her friends. “I can’t believe she said that.” Slyva stabbed her chicken breast with a fork; almost as if she was imagining Miss Unella’s face. Andrey shrugged. “I can. Apparently, she’s more er, dedicated than Mrs Leonette ever was.” He smirked. “It doesn’t matter how dedicated she is.” Slyva said. “She shouldn’t have embarrassed Arianne like that!”

“No, she shouldn’t have.” Tyene, Arianne’s cousin, softly agreed. She twirled her ring, carved in the shape of a snake. “And we need to respond. What do you say, Arianne?” Arianne remembered Miss Unella’s words, how she had used religion to shame her. A plan was formulating in Arianne’s mind.

So, Miss Unella was concerned that she was failing to live up to the religious values of their school? Well, Arianne knew just how to fix that.

IV.

Although Naerys Academy was a Seven-based school, you did not necessarily have to be religious to attend. Arianne knew that applied to many of the students, whose parents simply wanted to take advantage of the resources that the school could provide for their children – for instance, seniors consistently performed well in the end of year exams; allowing students to get into some of the top-ranking universities- such as _Trident Institute._

And well because of that, Arianne could hardly be doing anything wrong when she decided to do what she did.

By Friday, Arianne and her friends had put up posters all over the school – advertising a new religion. It was called Martellism- in which Arianne was the prophet. The posters encouraged students to seek out Arianne if they wished to be enlighted.

Arianne attracted attention, just as she wanted. And attention came in the form of an irate Miss Unella. “Miss Martell, can you explain what is the meaning of this?”

Arianne smiled brightly. “Of course. You see, I was thinking and you’re completely right. I wasn’t dressed in a way that was living up to the school’s religious values.” Had such sweet words ever sounded so poisonous? “And then it came to me. Why not just make a new religion, with values that I do want to live up to, such as not criticising the way a girl dresses or shaming her body?”

Miss Unella narrowed her eyes at Arianne. “You’ve just given yourself detention, Miss Martell. Saturday next” Arianne could detect the faint triumph in the woman’s voice and knew she probably got some satisfaction from it. After all, nobody liked detentions- but one after school was infinitely preferable to one on the weekend. Arianne crossed her arms as Miss Unella walked away. For the rest of the day, she brooded. She had tried playing the fool, and where had that gotten her?

Arianne thought of her cousin Rhaenys. Rhaenys was all of twelve, long-legged, whose braces knew Arianne made her feel insecure but who had a wicked sense of humour in which nobody was safe. She could still remember pushing a six-year-old Rhaenys on the swings, who giggled happily. Would somebody else one day speak to Rhaenys the way Miss Unella did to Arianne- making her feel small and worthless? Would they attack her body?

She needed to talk to her mother.

V.

When she had told her mother everything, Mellario gripped the edge of the kitchen top very tightly. Not only was Arianne not to attend that detention she said, but she was going to organize a meeting with Principal Waynwood.

The meeting was organized for Monday, after school. Mellario was fierce in defending her daughter. “My daughter will not be attending the detention given to her by Miss Unella.” She said the name as if it was a curse. “Instead, I want this woman gone and a formal apology from this school for the abhorrent way she treated Arianne. Sexualising a fifteen-year-old girl in front of her peers like that!”

Principal Waynwood looked so uncomfortable that Arianne couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. “Mrs Mellario, I understand you are upset,”

“You understand nothing.” Her mother interrupted. “But as I told Arianne, I already had a talk with Miss Unella. I agree that her way of handling things that day was unfortunate. I am truly sorry for the way Arianne was made to feel. But I don’t think we need to escalate the situation by firing her.”

“Mrs Waynwood.” Mellario’s lifted her chin. “You’ll remember that Arianne’s father and I both come from prominent families. With that, I promise you, we will take full advantage of our positions to make life living hell for Naerys Academy.”

Principal Waynwood swallowed nervously. Arianne could have kissed her mother.

In the end, Miss Unella was fired- speedily replaced with a woman named Miss Nysterica. They got the apology as well, although truthfully it really should have come from Miss Unella herself. Ultimately, though, Arianne knew she didn’t want any likely insincere apology from that awful woman anyway.

It was enough to know that her mother would always fight for her.


End file.
